In recent years, various electronic apparatuses such as tablet computers, PDAs, smartphones, and the like have been developed. Most of the electronic apparatuses of this kind are provided with touch screen displays to facilitate input operations carried out by users, and some of them support handwriting. Accordingly, a user can create a document including not only text and images, but also handwriting character strings and freehand drawings by using the electronic apparatus.
In the meantime, there is a method for assisting the user to input character strings by using a history of character strings that have been already input when the user is to input a character string such as a word or the like.